La Morue, le Sanglier, la Sardine et le Blaireau
by flammeche
Summary: Le Seigneur Perceval porte un regard étrange sur Dame Mevanwi, la femme du Seigneur Karadoc, ce qui intrigue, pour ne pas dire qui agace, le roi Arthur.


La légende Arthurienne appartient au domaine public. Le personnage de Dame Mevanwi est une création d'Alexandre Astier, tout comme l'est la version de l'histoire des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire cette petite histoire.

Cette fanfiction se place dans le livre III après l'épisode 11.

**Episodes de références :**

-_ Le Sanglier de Cornouailles_, Livre III épisode 9

- _Les ablutions_, Livre III épisode 11

- _Le trouble_, Livre III épisode 30

* * *

**La Morue, le Sanglier, la Sardine et le Blaireau**

.

.

**Introduction**

**Intérieur jour – Salle d'arme de Kaamelott**

_Arthur et Perceval s'entraînent au combat à mains nues_

_._

_._

ARTHUR, _perdant patience_ – Mais vous allez me frapper oui ou merde !

PERCEVAL – C'est que j'ai pas trop envie de vous faire mal Sire.

ARTHUR – Mais puisque je vous dis que je gère. Allez-y franchement ou sinon c'est la dernière fois que je perds mon temps à essayer de vous apprendre quelque chose.

PERCEVAL – Ouais, mais un coup de poing dans la tranchée, ça picote quand même.

_Dame Mevanwi entre dans la salle._

MEVANWI, _gênée_ – Excusez moi Sire, j'ignorais que vous étiez-là.

ARTHUR,_ un sourire niais sur le visage dans une pose ridiculement décontractée_ – Puis-je vous être d'un quelconque secours ?

MEVANWI – Je suis à la recherche de mon époux, vous ne sauriez pas où il se trouve par hasard ?

ARTHUR, _fait mine de regarder derrière un râtelier_ – Et ben en tout les cas, il ne se cache pas là _(glousse bêtement)_.

PERCEVAL – Ouais et même que s'il était là et ben on le dirait pas à une grosse morue comme…

_Il est interrompu par un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille, assené par Arthur._

_Perceval pousse un hurlement de douleur._

_Mevanwi, sursaute de surprise._

ARTHUR, _à Mevanui_ – Vous inquiétez pas, c'est convenu entre nous : à chaque fois qu'il manque de respect à une Dame, c'est un coup de pied dans les noix.

MEVANWI – Mais cela doit être atrocement douloureux ?

PERCEVAL, _plié de douleur articule péniblement_ – On lui a rien demandé à la mochetée.

_Arthur flanque une grosse baffe à Perceval qui s'écroule au sol_.

_Mevanwi pousse un petit cri de surprise_

ARTHUR _à Mevanwi_ – Et puis il s'en sert pas vraiment.

MEVANWI – Vous voulez parler de sa tête ?

ARTHUR – … Aussi.

.

.

**ACTE UNIQUE**

**.**

**Intérieur jour – Salle à manger de Kaamelott**

_Arthur et Perceval déjeunent en silence_

_._

_._

_Après un long moment de silence._

ARTHUR – Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

PERCEVAL – C'est à moi que vous parlez Sire ?

ARTHUR – Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

PERCEVAL_, jette un regard circulaire sur la pièce_ – Ben y'a vous.

ARTHUR – Contentez-vous de répondre à ma question. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas très bien…

PERCEVAL , _l'interrompt très surpris _– Vous voulez que moi je vous explique quelque chose ?

ARTHUR – Mais laissez-moi finir bon sang ! … Je disais donc qu'il y a truc que je pige pas : Dame Mevanwi, vous la trouvez comment ?

PERCEVAL – Mevanwi ? La femme de Karadoc ?

ARTHUR – Pourquoi, vous en connaissez une autre ?

PERCEVAL – Non, mais là en fait je suis en train d'essayer de gagner du temps.

ARTHUR – Gagner du temps ? Mais pour quoi faire, c'est pas compliqué comme question, même pour vous ?

PERCEVAL – Ben si, un peu quand même. La dernière fois que j'ai dit ce que j'en pensais vous m'avez filé une trempe. J'ai pas pu monter à cheval pendant trois semaines.

ARTHUR – Dites ce que vous pensez et, promis, je vous frapperais pas.

PERCEVAL – Vous êtes sûr ?

ARTHUR – Puisque je vous dis que vous avez ma parole, ça vous suffit pas ?

PERCEVAL – Ben en fait, ça à pas changé : c'est une grosse morue.

ARTHUR, _énervé _– Mais pas du tout !

PERCEVAL – Je savais que vous alliez le prendre de travers.

ARTHUR – C'est pas une histoire de bien ou mal le prendre, c'est que c'est pas vrai, c'est tout !

PERCEVAL – Parce que pour vous elle ressemble pas à une grosse morue ?

ARTHUR_, inspire profondément pour ne pas s'énerver_ – Et bien non ! Pour moi c'est l'une des plus belles femmes du château, voilà.

PERCEVAL – Et l'odeur, ça vous gêne pas ?

ARTHUR – Mais de quoi vous parlez encore ?

PERCEVAL – Ben si elle se contentait d'être moche ça irait, mais en plus elle fouette.

ARTHUR – Mais vous racontez n'importe quoi !

PERCEVAL – Vous sentez pas l'odeur de marée quand elle est dans le coin ?

ARTHUR – De marée ?

PERCEVAL – Ouais, vous savez, tout ce qui vient de la mer.

ARTHUR – Je sais très bien ce que c'est, simplement elle sent pas la marée !

PERCEVAL – Je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, c'est une vraie affliction.

ARTHUR – Vous voulez dire plus que Karadoc.

PERCEVAL – Non, mais c'est pas pareil, et puis je me suis habitué. Peut-être que vous c'est pareil : vous vous ête habitué.

ARTHUR – Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle sent rien !.. Enfin si, elle sent quelque chose, mais pas la marée !

PERCEVAL – Elle sent quoi alors ?

ARTHUR – Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?... Le savon à la rose, le soleil sur un champ de blé, la brise printanière…

PERCEVAL, _admiratif_ – En tout cas, c'est drôlement beau Sire. Une fois j'ai dit à Angharad qu'elle sentait les tartines grillées, elle l'a pas super bien pris. Je devrais essayer le truc du soleil sur la brise printanière des blés, là ça l'impressionnera plus vous croyez pas ?

ARTHUR – Justement, Anghard, vous la trouvez comment pour que je puisse me faire une idée de votre système de valeur.

PERCEVAL – C'est peut-être pas la plus belle fille du château, mais elle m'aime et moi aussi je l'aime… enfin je crois.

ARTHUR – Bon essayons avec quelqu'un d'autre… Tient, la Reine ! Vous la trouvez comment ?

PERCEVAL – La Reine ? Votre femme ?

ARTHUR – Bon arrêtez avec votre technique à la con pour gagner du temps. Si vous trouvez que c'est une morue, un thon ou même un bigorneau, allez-y franchement ! Promis je me vexerais pas.

PERCEVAL, _hésitant_ – Ben la Reine, je dirais que c'est une sirène.

ARTHUR – Une sirène ?

PERCEVAL – Ben c'est vous qui vouliez que je la compare avec un truc qui vient de la mer.

ARTHUR – Bah pas forcement de la mer, mais une Sirène ! … Ah non… ça y est… j'ai compris ! En fait vous vouliez dire une sardine.

PERCEVAL – Zut ! Ouais, c'est ça… une sardine. Désolé Sire.

ARTHUR – Non mais ça va, j'ai l'habitude maintenant… J'aurais pas choisi une sardine, mais bon pourquoi pas.

PERCEVAL – Vous êtes pas fâché Sire ?

ARTHUR – Pas du tout. Si c'est que vous pensez j'y peux rien… Faudra juste éviter de dire ça devant elle, parce qu'après c'est moi qui vais devoir supporter ses pleurs toute la nuit.

PERCEVAL – Je suis soulagé, parce que j'avais peur d'être obligé de vous tuer.

ARTHUR_, interloqué_ – Mais pourquoi vous feriez-ça ?

PERCEVAL – Y'a pas un truc dans le code qui dit que «le chevalier qui convoite la femme d'un autre chevalier, l'époux devra tuer » ou un truc dans le genre ?

ARTHUR – Mais vous convoitez pas ma femme ?

PERCEVAL – Non, mais bon comme je viens de dire que c'est une sardine, vous pourriez mal le prendre.

ARTHUR – C'est une insulte Perceval, bien sûr que je pourrais mal le prendre, mais de là à penser que c'est parce que vous convoitez la reine…

PERCEVAL – Ah ben mince ! Une sardine, c'est pas un genre de femme avec une queue de poisson super belle et qui chante hyper bien ?

ARTHUR, _perplexe _– Non ça c'est une sirène…

PERCEVAL – Ben c'est ce que j'avais dit. C'est vous qui m'avez dit que c'était une sardine.

ARTHUR – Vous voulez dire qu'en fait vous trouvez que la reine ressemble à une Sirène

PERCEVAL_, perdu_ – Oh mais je sais plus trop moi ! C'est tout embrouillé dans ma tête.

ARTHUR – Pour vous la reine ressemble à une femme poisson ?

PERCEVAL – Pas vraiment non. C'est juste une photophore pour dire que je trouve qu'elle est très jolie et qu'en plus elle a une chouette voix…

ARTHUR – Jolie ?... Une chouette voix ?... Va falloir arrêter d'aller à la taverne parce que ça vous réussi pas mon vieux.

_Long silence pendant lequel Perceval reprend son repas. Arthur, lui, le regarde comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose._

ARTHUR, _montre du doigt quelque chose à Perceval _– Vous voyez le machin accrochez au mur là-bas ?

PERCEVAL – Ouais.

ARTHUR – C'est un abécédaire. C'est la reine qui l'a brodée et elle a pas trouvé un meilleur endroit pour l'accrocher qu'ici… Enfin bref. A coté de chaque lettre, il y a un petit dessin. Vous allez me dire ce que vous voyez sur le deuxième dessin de la cinquième ligne.

PERCEVAL, _sans prendre son temps_ – Un blaireau.

ARTHUR – C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous y voyez rien : c'est un ypreau.

PERCEVAL – C'est un genre de blaireau, c'est ça ?

ARTHUR – C'est un arbre !

PERCEVAL – Ah, mais vous vouliez dire la cinquième ligne en partant du haut ?

ARTHUR – Oui pourquoi ?

PERCEVAL – Moi je regardais le deuxième dessin sur la cinquième ligne en partant du bas, et là c'est un blaireau. Même qu'il y a deux points foirés sur une des pattes arrière.

_Arthur intrigué se lève et se dirige vers l'abécédaire accroché au mur_.

PERCEVAL – Vérifiez si vous voulez Sire, mais je sais que j'ai raison.

_Arthur vérifie et constate qu'en effet, deux des points brodés sur l'une des pattes arrière sont ratés_

ARTHUR – Et ben celle-là, mon vieux, elle est bien bonne !

PERCEVAL – Karadoc, il dit toujours : « Vous, vous avez un œil de Sphinx »

**ECRAN NOIR**

ARTHUR – Pour l'œil je sais pas, mais pour ce qui est de l'énigme je veux bien le croire qu'il y a une parenté.


End file.
